


12:34am

by rubanrose



Category: B1A4
Genre: Brothers, Cute Kids, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/rubanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years old Chansik lost his favourite plushie and just can't fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12:34am

Little feet hitting the floor could be heard in the silent house. 5 years-old Chansik held his blanket tightly, shivering in the cold. The hallways were dark and his dad had forgotten to leave the bathroom light open, making Chansik’s heart beat twice as fast, scared of what could be hidden in the unlit corners. Everyone was sleeping, but he had been turning around in his bed, unable to rest. He reached up to the door handle of his brother’s room, pushing it open.  
«Junghwan hyung» he whispered, holding his blanket even tighter. The nightlight slightly lit up Chansik’s older brother’s sleeping face. The little boy repeated his name a little louder, tears filling his eyes.  
Junghwan’s eyes fluttered open. He looked around confusedly for a few seconds until his eyes fell on his little brother.  
«Channie, what’s wrong?» he asked, his words laced with sleep.  
«Can I sleep with you?» whispered Chansik. Junghwan, who wasn’t awake enough to understand what his brother meant, made him repeat. He pulled up his bed covers with a small smile to let his brother come sleep with him as soon as he understood what Chansik wanted.  
«Is it because of your elipunt?» asked Junghwan. Chansik hummed, tears filling his eyes once again. He had cried so much earlier that he thought there was not enough water in his body to cry more.  
Elipunt was Chansik’s elephant plushie. It mysteriously disappeared, leaving the small boy and his fathers to look for it everywhere. Unfortunately, no plushie was found and Chansik had to go to bed without it.  
He had elipunt ever since he was born and falling asleep without it revealed to be much harder than what his fathers thought. He snuggled against his older brother, thinking he was just as comfortable as Elipunt, and even better, he was warmer.  
«I miss elipunt» said Chansik, and Junghwan put an arm around him, bringing him closer.  
«I’ll find it for you, I promise» said Junghwan, obviously falling back asleep.


End file.
